Campamento de verano
by EvelinaanavriN
Summary: Tanto al uno como al otro, las vacaciones de verano les resultaron una excelente oportunidad para alejarse del resto y planear una buena oportunidad para pasar el tiempo con la persona más importante... Advertencia: Yaoi (relación chico x chico)
1. Chapter 1

"Haevnen/In a better world" no me pertenece, yo sólo soy una fan de esa película.

Comentarios previos: mis fanfics dedicados a Elías y Cristian vienen siendo similares; siempre se ubican después del final de la película, y, tratándose de chicos tan calmos y maduros como ellos, y transcurriendo las historias en una sociedad generalmente tan calma y pacífica como Dinamarca, mis historias suelen ser calmas. De nuevo me centraré en los pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos de los chicos. Pero esta historia tiene una particularidad respecto a las anteriores: es la primera donde narraré escenas de yaoi explícito. No en este capítulo, pero luego habrá algo... Esta advertencia sirve tambien para justificarme ante mis posibles incoherencias debido a mi inexperiencia narrando explícitamente escenas más fuertes... :p

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Esta historia se ubicaría unos pocos años después del final de la película y se centra en Elías y Cristian, con 13, casi 14 años de edad. **

"**V**acaciones de verano". Esa es la frase que estaba en la mente de todos los chicos del séptimo curso (y en la mente de todos en general, padres, estudiantes y profesores, por supuesto). Una sola frase, con tantos significados, todos importantes.

La permanencia de esta frase en la mente, provocaba un torbellino de entusiasmo en los alumnos del primer año de secundaria. Como anticipo de estas vacaciones, el profesor y la señorita de este curso organizaron una caminata a los parques de Valbyparken. Esa es una zona muy utilizada por las autoridades educativas de Copenhague a la hora de organizar campamentos o caminatas para los jóvenes. Allí hay parques para caminar o para andar en rollers, zonas verdes para hacer picnics, lagos para viajar en botes o para nadar, bosques para explorar, arroyos para pescar, y, en fin, todos los lugares adecuados unidos en uno solo para proporcionar a la gente las actividades básicas de primavera y verano. Algunos niños del curso, varones, esperaban tener la oportunidad de navegar en kayaks o andar en skates, y se han quejado un poco debido a la negativa de los profesores. "Esto es una caminata de verano" dijeron los maestros. Los chicos no siguieron insistiendo, pues de todos modos, esta era una excursión breve, de un solo día. Al anochecer, un micro los estaría esperando para volver al colegio, y de ahí a sus respectivas casas, para ya no regresar en unas cuantas semanas...

Era el último día de clases, y, tomando como excusa la decepción por no poder utilizar los kayaks, un pequeño grupo de alumnos, los más traviesos del curso, organizó, en secreto, un pequeño pero alocado festejo para este último día. "Si creen que el último día de clases lo pasaremos caminando bajo el sol, sin nadar ni nada divertido, se equivocan. Haremos esto inolvidable, para bien o para mal", dijo este pequeño grupo de divertidos revoltosos, mientras llenaban globos de pintura, escondían paquetes de huevos, robados de las heladeras de sus hogares, y sacudían pesadas botellas preparadas con diversos líquidos.

Elías y Cristian se encontraban en la parte delantera del autobús, sentados uno al lado del otro en el segundo par de asientos. Cristian se encontraba recostado en el respaldo de su asiento, pensativo y con la mirada perdida en el paisaje cambiante a través de la ventanilla. El sol de verano iluminaba su rostro y el viento despeinaba su flequillo, antes prolijamente peinado. Elías estiraba el cuello hacia atrás, hacia el fondo del autobús, curioso, pues provenía mucho alboroto desde allí. Muchos chicos y chicas, también, observaban expectantes hacia el fondo. "¿Qué traman esos?" Era todo un misterio, un temido misterio.

Uno de los chicos del fondo se acercó hasta Elías y Cristian. Éste chico llevaba una bolsa de plástico que contenía demasiadas cosas, botellas vacías, otras llenas de algo, tal vez jugo de manzana; eso fue lo que distinguió Elías cuando este chico se acercó.

-¿Ustedes, quieren unirse? Necesitamos más gente. Esto va a estar bueno... -dijo este chico, en voz baja y secreta. Cristian apenas apartó la mirada de la ventanilla, saliendo pesadamente de sus pensamientos, miró fugazmente al chico, y observó breve pero fijamente la bolsa que llevaba, con botellas de plástico vacías. Comprendió el plan. "Típico", pensó.

-Me temo que tengo el tanque vacío. -respondió Cristian, y volvió su mirada a la ventanilla. Elías lo observó: parecía estar, o pensativo o con mucho sueño.

El chico siguió mirándolos, insistiendo con su sola presencia.

-Yo paso. Cristian también. -le respondió Elías, sonriendo.

-Ok, si prefieren ser presas a ser depredadores, no los detendremos. -respondió el chico, y regresó al fondo. Elías rió: no sabía bien en qué consistía ese plan, ni le interesaba demasiado, pero parecía ser algo divertido.

-¿Que están planeando?- preguntó una chica a Elías.

-Sólo vi que llevaban muchas botellas. No lo sé. Pero dicen que seremos sus presas.- respondió Elías, en voz baja y con su permanente sonrisa simpática.

Se levantó una ola de reproches y advertencias dirigidas al temido grupo del fondo. Todo se ponía muy emocionante.

-¡Ni se les ocurra ensuciarme mi blusa! -advirtió enérgicamente una de las chicas, una de las más vanidosas. - ¡Es nueva!

Los de atrás le respondieron con macabras carcajadas y burlas. Era tétricamente divertido. Todos reían.

Elías reía, luego se puso serio. Su mente se detuvo en algo... Miró a su lado, a su silencioso compañero. Cristian ahora permanecía con el mentón apoyado en su mano, su codo apoyado en el apoyabrazos el rostro inclinado a la ventanilla. Su pelo corto ondeando al viento, sus ojos cerrados... No está dormido, Elías lo sabía, aún así, apoyó su mano en la pierna de su compañero, justo en medio de la parte entre la rodilla y la entrepierna, y la sacudió suavemente, como si intentara despertarlo de un supuesto adormecimiento. Cristian se "despertó" muy sorprendido. Sorprendido no porque hubiera estado durmiendo, sino por el repentino tacto de la cálida mano de Elías... No supo qué decir, ni qué expresión emplear. Sólo pudo balbucear:

-Ehm... Creo que me estaba quedando dormido...

-Eso parece. Sólo quería preguntarte si sabes qué andan tramando los de atrás.

-Ah, eso... Seguramente una guerra de pintura, huevos y cosas así...

-Ah… Lo supuse... –respondió Elías.

-Y cuando se les acabe eso, -continuó Cristian. -pasarán a utilizar barro. Y luego, cuando ya todos estén demasiado sucios de barro como para que les importe, pasarán a utilizar otras cosas, otros líquidos... - concluyó, con una sonrisa irónica.

Elías no supo si debía sonreír. Tenía una idea de a lo que se refería con el contenido de esas botellas, pero no le asustaba ni le interesaba demasiado.

-¿Tú crees que vayan a hacer eso?

-Eso parece. Cuando estaba en Inglaterra, mis compañeros hicieron eso a la salida de clases, tomando como excusa los festejos por un partido ganado de fútbol. Fue asqueroso. -dijo, con una sonrisa irónica.

-Están locos... Ni que esto fuera la graduación... ¿No te da asco? -preguntó Elías.

-No sé, no me importa. Este viaje no me entusiasma demasiado, hace demasiado calor. Si me manchan de algo, me mojo, y listo.- al decir esto, Cristian volvió la mirada a la ventanilla y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Sí, algo de emoción no vendría mal, supongo...- comentó Elías, intentando adivinar el significado del desánimo que percibía en su compañero. Cristian no respondió, sólo volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Elías no dejaba de observarlo. No sólo porque lo encontraba más callado de lo habitual. Simplemente aprovechaba la calma y distracción de su compañero, para observarlo a gusto. A Elías, siempre le gustaba elegir el lado de la ventanilla cada vez que viajaba en un vehículo cerrado; le gustaba observar el paisaje, viaje por donde viaje. Esta vez le cedió la ventanilla a Cristian, pero su mirada expectante era tan persistente como si mirara un bello paisaje.

-Cristian...-dijo Elías, en voz suave y baja. No sabía qué decir, sólo quería hablarle, compartir algo con él. Estas vacaciones de verano las pasaría lejos, muy lejos sólo con su familia. Aún no se lo había contado a Cristian, pues no quería desanimarlo en este día, (suponiendo que Cristian fuera a extrañarlo tanto como él mismo iba a hacerlo…) Como fuera, Elías quería compartir algo especial con su persona más especial, aunque no sabía qué. Sin embargo, hoy ya se lo veía extraño…–Te ves cansado... ¿tienes fiebre, o dormiste poco anoche...?

-No, estoy bien.- respondió Cristian, impenetrable. Sin abrir sus ojos, comentó. -Sólo que no me gusta el excesivo calor, me gusta el viento fuerte. Me gusta estar así.

"Ok" respondió Elías, en una voz muy suave y casi imperceptible. Decidió dejarlo relajarse, e intentó concentrarse en continuar armando su cubo de Rubik. Pero su cubo no era competencia para Cristian; y su atención fue desviada, nuevamente. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y, disimuladamente, silenciosamente, siguió contemplando a su compañero.

-Elías, si me duermo, vuelve a despertarme. -dijo Cristian, de repente, sin abrir los ojos, y con una suave voz de ensueño. Elías no pudo responder. Un sentimiento extraño, como una timidez repentina lo invadió. Cristian entonces abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero, esperando alguna respuesta. Elías, inmediatamente, (y sonrojándose de repente) asintió con rápidos movimientos de la cabeza y desvió su tímida mirada a su cubo, fingiendo intentar seguir armándolo.

"_Me pregunto si irás a extrañarme tanto como yo…"_ Era el pensamiento que persistía en Elías.

**A**l bajar del micro, en Valbyparken, lo primero que hicieron todos fue almorzar en una concurrida y alegre plaza. Luego de estar todos satisfechos, los maestros propusieron una caminata por las zonas boscosas del parque. Era una caminata muy controlada, bajo la sombra, todos caminando lentamente con los maestros a la cabeza. Las chicas charlaban mucho entre si y tomaban fotografías con las cámaras que le habían prestado sus padres para la excursión. La mayoría de los varones iban riendo nada reservadamente por el plan que tenían. El resto eran chicos muy tranquilos que caminaban alegre y cuidadosamente, a veces charlando con los maestros. Elías y Cristian iban en la parte de atrás de la caravana de estudiantes.

-No hay mucho que hacer aquí... - comentó Elías a Cristian. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente. Más que el aroma penetrante del follaje y las flores, no hubo gran emoción. Al menos no había nada más para Elías, nada que realmente capture su atención y la aparte de Cristian, que tenía una calma o aburrimiento anormal en este día.

-El lugar está bien, pero como que hay mucho alboroto. -respondió Cristian, seriamente, sin apartar los ojos de sus pies andando. Elías lo miró, con curiosidad _"hoy parece antisocial… casi tanto como yo"_ pensó. Le preguntó:

-Te gusta recorrer lugares solo, ¿verdad?

-Sí: lugares silenciosos y con mucho aire libre. No conozco nada más relajante...- respondió Cristian, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa y luego, por primera vez en el día, levantó la vista al cielo.

-A mi también me gustan esos lugares, pero como que estoy acostumbrado a la naturaleza. La "casa de playa" de mi familia está rodeada de lugares así. Y a veces, allí me siento pequeño, y hasta a veces con temor en medio de tanta naturaleza solitaria...

-Qué curioso... Yo me siento así, pequeño e insignificante, cuando estoy en lo alto del silo. –respondió Cristian, animadamente. -Con toda la inmensidad rodeándonos, esa inmensidad que te hace temblar y sientes que eres tan pequeño que el viento podría arrastrarte y levantarte por los cielos como a una hoja...- Cristian hiso un gesto con la mano que abarcaba todo el paisaje frente a ellos, recordando la sima del silo: su lugar secreto y favorito de la ciudad.

-¡Oh, yo también me siento así en lo alto del silo!- dijo Elías, sonriendo emocionado. -Sólo que no me siento solo allí, porque siempre estoy contigo.- añadió. Lo dijo de forma natural, fluida, sin pensar en el efecto de tan profundas sensaciones expresadas...

Cristian tragó saliva, disimuladamente. Miró a Elías y, a modo de respuesta, le sonrió del modo más simpático que su repentina timidez le permitía; o sea, con un leve movimiento hacia arriba en la comisura de sus labios. Sonrisa que Elías bien conocía.

Elías también se puso repentinamente tímido al concluir sus propias palabras; miró y le sonrió a Cristian, pero volvió rápidamente la vista al frente. En esa mirada fugaz, pudo notar un sonrojo extraño en él.

-Aún hace un poco de calor... -comentó Cristian, consciente de su propio sonrojo. Elías no respondió.

**A** las cinco de la tarde, la caminata concluía, y el grupo regresaba a la plaza central para merendar antes de emprender el regreso.

La pandilla de los chicos más revoltosos del curso ya estaban sacando las temidas bolsas que habían mantenido ocultas en sus mochilas, y se dirigían todos a la parte más solitaria de la plaza; al fondo, donde comenzaba el bosque y el sonido de los autos y las familias ya se hacía casi imperceptible.

Los maestros, que merendaban junto a los alumnos más tranquilos y responsables del curso, notaron el alejamiento de este revoltoso grupo.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- les llamó el profesor.

-Al fondo, no más.- respondió uno de los chicos que llevaba una de las bolsas más pesadas del grupo.

-No. Merendamos todos aquí. En menos de una hora el micro estará acá esperándonos.- replicó el maestro.

-Elías y Cristian también están allá desde hace rato. ¿Cómo es que siempre se zafan de los problemas? -protestó uno de los chicos del grupo. -Y creo que otros también andan por allá. ¡No seremos los únicos!

Era cierto: varios alumnos habían preferido alejarse al lado más remoto de la plaza para merendar tranquilamente, en el pasto. Los maestros no los habían detenido por tratarse de chicos responsables, no como estos, que siempre los sorprendían con una travesura nueva... Ahora, el maestro supuso que no debía detenerlos, aunque quisiera.

-Bueno, vayan. Pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para que los perdamos de vista.

-No hay problema. – respondieron, y ahora, con permiso, echaron a correr impacientemente al fondo.

-¡Esperen!- les detuvo la maestra. -¿Qué llevan en semejantes bolsas?

Toda la pandilla miró, mal disimuladamente, a uno de los chicos. Este se acercó inmediatamente y con despreocupación hacia los maestros y les mostró su bolsa, llena de paquetes de galletitas y botellas de jugos.

-Caminar nos da hambre. Vinimos bien preparados. -respondió el chico, con sonrisa orgullosa.

Los profesores asintieron. El chico de la bolsa con golosinas corrió a reunirse con su grupo, con sonrisa triunfante. La suya era la bolsa de camuflaje.

Cristian y Elías permanecían alejados unos 10 metros de la plaza, sentados solos en un único asiento solitario. Un asiento tan maltratado, que ya sólo tenía la forma de una piedra rectangular con unas patas chuecas y rajadas, pero adherida muy firmemente a la tierra, como si de ahí hubiera surgido naturalmente, hace añares. La pierda estaba muy rota, y la pintura blanca ya casi desaparecía; su superficie era una mezcla de gris cemento y blanco amarillento.

Ambos permanecían en silencio. Cristian quería relajarse, y Elías lo sabía. Además, ambos estaban acostumbrados a relajarse así; sabían que ninguno de los dos perturbaría la calma del ambiente, pues ese ambiente calmo era siempre producto de ambos.

Cristian miró disimuladamente a su lado, a su amigo: los delgados y delicados dedos de éste haciendo girar el cubo Rubik, la vista muy concentrada en el objeto... Entonces Cristian lo recordó; cuando conoció a Elías. En aquél primer día en esa nueva escuela, lo había visto; había retenido la imagen del tímido y escurridizo chico en la entrada del colegio… Y, minutos después, lo había vuelto a encontrar en su nuevo curso. Aún recordaba la imagen y la sensación que le produjo ver a ese chico solitario, concentrado en lo suyo, ajeno al resto del curso, ese curso de chicos alegres, despreocupados y charlatanes que lo observaban curiosos, y que ahora él también ignoraba. Elías, así se llamaba esa criatura delicada... Sintió que su llegada a ese colegio tenía un significado importante: quería conocer a ese chico.

Casi tres años habían pasado... Sintió que Elías era ya una parte inamovible de su vida, pero aún sentía que faltaban cosas por aclarar en ese vínculo…

-Desde que te conocí que estás con esa bestia en las manos... ¿Y aún no...? -comentó Cristian, de repente, con una sonrisa irónica. Elías levantó rápidamente la vista; había estado muy sumido en su cubo Rubik, como tantas veces le había pasado, anteriormente.

-¡Ha ha! Pero no estoy constantemente con esto. Lo intento, lo dejo por meses, vuelvo a intentarlo, y así... -comentó Elías, siempre sonriendo. -Pero, es verdad: no hay caso. Creo que tienes razón, sobre lo que me dijiste una vez: debo buscar un indicio, una ayuda en internet.

-Tampoco estaría mal que sigas intentándolo completamente por ti mismo. -replicó Cristian, seriamente.

-No estaría mal, y he seguido con esa idea desde siempre. Pero no logro avanzar desde esto. -respondió Elías, mostrándole el cubo con sólo dos caras completas y una tercera a medio completar.

-¿Esto te relaja...?-pregunto Cristian, tomando el cubo y observándolo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera de cerca.

-No precisamente. Me concentra, y me ayuda a distraerme del entorno. Tú sabes; a veces el entorno es insoportable…

Cristian asintió. Le devolvió el cubo. Le gustó la idea del cubo como un buen método de distracción, pero Cristian, ahora, ya no necesitaba distraerse del entorno, pues allí sólo estaban Elías y él.

-Sabía que este lugar podía ser agradable... -comentó Cristian, sonriendo y observando las copas de los árboles meciéndose suavemente.

Cerró los ojos, y aspiró el aire puro. Sí, este paisaje era hermoso, la escena, sólo junto a Elías, era perfecta... Pero necesitaba algo más; algo que no sabía cómo explicar con palabras cuidadosas a su compañero, y sin embargo, necesitaba que él lo sepa. Nuevamente, esa ansiedad... Apretó los puños. "Quizás no haya nada qué explicar", pensó, "¿Lo hago?", dudaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Su cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Cristian, con absoluta sorpresa.

Elías tenía sus manos sobre la espalda de Cristian, pero se petrificó ante la reacción alarmante de Cristian.

-Te doy un masaje. -respondió el chico, tímidamente. "No hay problema, así es él", pensó Elías, para infundirse valor. -Es sólo un masaje. Necesitabas relajarte, ¿no?

-Sí... – susurró Cristian, sin pensar. Encorvó un poco su espalda, y se entregó a sus cálidas manos, pues confiaba en Elías; todo lo relacionado con él, lo sentía muy familiar.

Elías suspiró en silencio. Trató de dominar su propia timidez y empezó a masajearle la espalda a su amigo, comenzando por hacerlo cuidadosamente y de modo natural, impersonal, para que Cristian no sospechara nada -aún- y no se incomodara. Incomodarlo era lo menos que quería, aunque en determinado momento no podría evitarlo.

-(...) Lo haces muy bien. -fue todo lo que Cristian pudo decir al sentir los masajes suavizándose, relentizándose... . Se estaba poniendo nervioso; temía que alguien se apareciera de repente y los viera… ¿qué pensaría la gente? "Esto es raro" pensó Cristian. Pensaba en detenerlo, pero no podía hacerlo: el tacto de Elías... lo esperaba desde siempre.

Elías continuó, ahora masajeando más suave y lentamente en la zona al rededor del cuello. Elías sabía que lo que tenía en mente era arriesgado pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su convicción y seguridad estaban imponiéndose en su tierno pero apasionado espíritu. Ahora, Elías tenía no sólo a su padre como buen ejemplo: ahora tenía también a Cristian, que no sólo era un modelo de audacia para él, sino un motivo de profunda y extensa inspiración en su vida...

Sin dudarlo, desabrochó el primer y el segundo botón de la camisa de Cristian, acercando sus manos al pecho...

Cristian tragó saliva. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse nuevamente. Todo se estaba pareciendo, sorpresivamente, a lo que él había fantaseado varias veces: estar a solas con Elías, probar algo nuevo, sentir la calidez que irradiaba, descubrir que el vínculo entre ellos podía ir más allá de la amistad, y, sin embargo, no por eso dejar de ser amigos... Era un deseo constante, pero un pensamiento generalmente reprimido.

Cristian desabrochó un tercer botón de su propia camisa; no dudó en permitirle acceso a las manos de Elías...

Pero un estrepitoso bocinazo le hizo bajar de las nubes, e hizo a Elías detenerse de repente. Un compañero había aparecido, a un par de metros frente a ellos. Llevaba un extraño saco negro en la cabeza, una bocina estúpida en una mano, y una botella rellena de pintura en la otra mano. A Elías, ese personaje le pareció tan tonto y horrendo como un verdugo de la Edad Media.

-¡¿Qué quieres, idiota?! Tengo dolor de cabeza, me alejo para estar tranquilo... ¡¿y te apareces así?! -exclamó Cristian, fastidiado, y no sólo por el temor de que este chico hubiera visto algo extraño...

-La cacería comenzó. Advertidos están. -respondió el chico del saco, emocionado. Parecía no haber notado mucho con ese saco con dos diminutos y tontos agujeros en los ojos. Acto seguido, les salpicó un chorro de pintura con una botella con la tapa perforada. Cristian y Elías intentaron esquivar, de un salto, el repentino ataque, pero no pudieron salir limpios. Cristian, que era el que se encontraba adelante, recibió la mayor parte de pintura sobre su camisa, su pecho, su cuello, su cara y su flequillo.

-¿Qué carajo...?- exclamó Elías, con su habitual e inevitable sonrisa.

-¿Vienen...? -les invitó el chico.

-Nah!- dijo Cristian, despectivamente.

-Agradezcan que sólo fue pintura. Si quieren vengarse, los esperamos allá. -dijo el chico de la pintura, señalando varios metros adelante. Sin poder contener su emoción, regresó a la batalla.

-Estos pendejos... ¡Ya me fastidiaron...!- soltó Cristian, mientras se sacudía la camisa blanca completamente manchada rojo en la parte de adelante. Dio un par de pasos, dirigiéndose directamente a la batalla.

-No tenemos nada para atacar. -dijo Elías, tranquilamente, mientras se acomodaba el flequillo manchado de espesa pintura. -Será inútil.

Cristian se detuvo inmediatamente. "Tú siempre tan correcto..." le reprochó a Elías, mirándolo con expresión de niño enojado y caprichoso. Luego de unos instantes, se acercó a él, desvió la mirada, y dijo, en tono de fingido fastidio:

-Bueno. Volvamos con los maestros. Pero tomaremos un atajo, por largo que sea. Así, no nos cruzaremos con esos pendejos...

Elías le sonrió ampliamente, y comenzaron a andar.

Cristian no sabía si realmente era lo mejor dejar las cosas así o intentar vengarse... O si, realmente, le sucedía lo que sospechaba íntimamente: le gustaba complacer a Elías.

Las 6 de la tarde. El autobús escolar se encontraba retenido en medio de la plaza central de Valbyparken. Retenido, pues afuera los maestros regañaban, interrogaban y volvían a regañar a los chicos que ocasionaron el desastre.

Dentro, sentados cómodamente - o incómodamente, por la pintura, las claras de huevo, la harina y el barro en la ropa y el cabello-, se encontraban las víctimas, aguardando el momento de partir a sus casas a limpiarse de una vez (y comenzar con sus vacaciones).

Pese a las incomodidades y las demoras, todos reían. "El desastre" no había sido tan grave como los maestros lo hacían parecer. Había sido divertido.

Elías observaba el atardecer desde su ventanilla. El parque, en el atardecer, era hermoso en verano; las copas de los numerosos árboles pasaban de verde a un radiante naranja, la gente se veía más alegre que en el resto del año...

Cristian, que se encontraba a su lado, le había cedido el lugar de la ventanilla, pues sabía que a Elías le gustaba eso. El micro estaba oscuro por dentro; oscuridad que Cristian aprovechó para intentar, quizás, dormir, pues había un sentimiento extraño y aparentemente indescifrable que ya no sabía cómo apaciguar en su interior...

**L**uego de unos 20 minutos de interrogatorios, los acusados subieron al micro. Al pasar por los pasillos hasta el fondo, les dirigían a las víctimas, pícaras miradas de triunfo. Detrás de ellos, los maestros subieron.

-Bien, parece que no hay demasiado porqué preocuparse. Están todos bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó la maestra, antes de que el micro arrancara.

-Síííííí... - respondieron todos al unísono.

-De todos modos, hablaremos con los padres de... los causantes de este desastre. -continuó la maestra, dirigiendo una mirada inquisidora hacia el fondo del autobús. -Pero ahora, les vuelvo a preguntar: ¿alguno ha sido rociado con orina?

Ante esta pregunta, la clase estalló en carcajadas. Luego, todos negaron.

-Pero vimos las botellas...- dijo Elías, en vos baja, inclinándose hacia Cristian. Cristian permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como adormecido. –Bueno… tal vez eran sólo para infundir pánico. ¡Oh, ya entendí!

-De todos modos, hicimos bien en alejarnos. –dijo Cristian, sonriendo levemente, siempre manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-¡A mí también me gustó esa caminata entre nosotros! –respondió Elías, sinceramente emocionado. A lo que Cristian sólo pudo responder haciendo una media sonrisa. Ni siquiera abrió sus ojos, sino que los presionó, y agachó su cabeza, como insinuando que se disponía a dormir. A Elías le pareció que intentaba ocultarse tímidamente.

Elías, nuevamente, sintió su atención ser capturada por la contemplación de la imagen de Cristian. Este permaneció con su cuerpo reclinado en el respaldo, las piernas estiradas hacia delante, las manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen, su respiración calma, su rostro plácidamente adormecido. Observó su camisa un poco desabrochada, su pecho salpicado de pintura, su flequillo despeinado y su suave mejilla también salpicada de pintura...

Sentía la tentación de estirar la mano y limpiar con el dedo la mejilla del durmiente, pero temía cómo reaccionaría él, en caso de que no estuviera dormido. En este hermoso día, sus impulsos de acercarse a Cristian, y tocarlo se estaban haciendo peligrosamente incontenibles. Decidió detenerse, por hoy.

Corrió un poco la cortina de la ventana, para que la luz no molestara el sueño de Cristian.

El micro empezó a andar.

_continuará._


	2. Chapter 2

**C**ristian no había podido dormir en el autobús debido al alboroto de sus compañeros, y debido a las luces internas del vehículo. Estaba muy cansado, debido a la caminata en Valvyparken, la segunda caminata debida a el atajo, y el camino en bicicleta recorrido desde el colegio hacia el hogar. Al llegar a su casa, se sentía tan mareado por el sueño y cansado, que la situación le recordó a aquella vez en que probó unos tragos de alcohol en una fiesta con sus compañeros, en Inglaterra.

Cuando su padre lo vio entrar, manchado de pintura, cansado y despeinado, le dijo, en tono divertido:

-Qué fiesta ¿no?

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Cristian confundido, mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y se dejaba caer en el primer sillón con que se topó en el living.

-Que parece que la has pasado bien.

-Oh, sí. No tienes idea.-respondió él, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo extendido en el sillón. -Fue un buen día...- añadió en un susurro.

-Cuando era adolescente, en las fiestas, también lanzábamos pintura y... todo tipo de cosas por los aires. Esas cosas no pasan de moda... -comentó el padre, sonriendo. Pero Cristian no estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para captar, retener y comprender una sola frase. Necesitaba dormir inmediatamente.

-Discúlpame si mancho el sillón de pintura. Descansaré un momento, y luego iré a bañarme. También hubo una larga caminata, y ha sido algo...

Cristian no pudo terminar la frase, pues el sueño lo había vencido.

Su padre se acercó a él y le pellizcó tiernamente la mejilla. Ya no era un niño (eso era cada vez más evidente), pero siempre sería "su niño".

Media hora más tarde, su padre lo despertaba, acariciándole el flequillo:

-Cristian, te he preparado el baño y la ropa. Ve. Y tu abuela está preparando una rica cena, estará lista en media hora.

-Bien... Gracias.-dijo él, frotándose los ojos.

-¿La camisa desabrochada...?- le preguntó el padre, al notar ese detalle en su hijo.

Entonces Cristian recordó: las manos de Elías... Abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso de pie de un salto, avergonzado.

-Ah, no me había fijado. -respondió inmediatamente, perfectamente lúcido.-No recuerdo cómo sucedió... -decía, desviando la mirada de su padre. -No he manchado el sillón de pintura, ¿verdad? Bien, voy a bañarme. - Al decir esto, subió las escaleras apresuradamente, antes de que su sonrojo fuese descubierto.

-¿Cristian...? -dijo el padre, pero Cristian no se volvió, pues ni siquiera escuchó.

-Shhhh... - interfirió la abuela, sonriéndole a Claus. -Ya no es un niño. No lo cuestiones tanto.

Mientras subía las escaleras, los pensamientos de Cristian fueron dejados a un lado, pues su mente y sus sentidos fueron capturados por otras escencia: el aroma de la cena. Cristian no podía esperar a bañarse rápidamente y salir para cenar, algo delicioso y en familia. Volvió a alegrarse de algo: que sintiera a su familia con sigo, como antes con su madre. Él, por regalo de la Naturaleza, se sentía resuelto y dispuesto a todo, como un adulto, pero, junto a sus seres queridos, también podía seguir sintiéndose como un niño. Le agradaban estas situaciones, en que sentía esos dos aspectos de su vida complementarse, madurez y niñez.

En el baño, comenzó a desvestirse, como todos los días... Tiró toda su ropa a un cesto, y, al darse vuelta, se sorprendió al toparse con el espejo: ¿Elías?

No. La mágica visión de su amigo se desvaneció en un segundo, pues su lógica volvió a ganar terreno. Sólo era el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo; su cuerpo salpicado de pintura, una sucesión de gotas rojas formando una línea vertical en medio de su pecho. Como la cicatriz de Elías. Sin darse cuenta, su corazón ya estaba acelerado, y sólo había sido suficiente la visión de Elías -desnudo- en una milésima de segundo. Recordó, entonces, una vez en que ambos habían estado nadando en la "casa de playa" de los padres de Elías. Recordó esa única vez en que vio su torso desnudo, su piel delicada y blanca, su delgada y larga cicatriz suave y rosada en medio de su pecho... La imagen había quedado plasmada en su mente para siempre. Para Elías, su cicatriz era sólo una cicatriz, como las que consigue uno cuando se lastima en la niñez. Elías mismo se lo había explicado así, y Cristian lo había comprendido: él quería que la viera, que la considerara del mismo modo: como sólo una simple cicatriz. "No hay que pensar más en eso" habían pactado, silenciosamente. Ambos querían que todo vaya bien entre los dos. Y realmente, todo fue bien. Sin embargo, Cristian siempre vería en esa marca una huella de su propia herida en el alma, por lo que olvidar, desligarse totalmente, le era humanamente imposible. Pero el tiempo, el afecto y la inteligencia todo lo curaban. Y ahora, en los tiempos felices de constante y estrecha amistad con Elías, no podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que distinguía, en esa cicatriz física de su amigo, un detalle alentador: ¡le parecía que Elías siempre llevaría una huella de él en su propio cuerpo! Ya no había por qué perturbarse ante el lado morboso de la idea; lo único que sacudía a Cristian era el imaginar... sentir que se descontrolaría en el resto de su adolescencia, pues esa ocurrencia le resultaba locamente romántica y obsesiva. "¡Malditas hormonas! ¡¿qué harán de mí?!" pensaba fastidiado, confundido y sonrojado. Se frotó frenéticamente la cara con las manos llenas del agua que caía en la ducha. No comprendía -y le desesperaba no comprender- por qué se sonrojaba cuando se trataba de enfrentar a Elías (pararse frente a él de modo sincero) o de sólo recordarlo. "Si yo no soy tímido -pensaba- entonces, ¿por qué me pongo _así_?"

Entró a la ducha y decidió pensar en cómo había llegado la pintura hasta formar esa extraña y extensa marca en su pecho bajo su ropa. Y volvió a recordar: Elías le había desabrochado la camisa. Él lo había estado masajeando. Él lo había estado acariciando.

La escena se reproducía nítidamente en su mente... Comenzó a acariciar su pecho del mismo modo que Elías lo había hecho en ese día. El roce de las manos de Elías había sido breve, pero sus propias manos reproducían el recuerdo, extendiéndolo imaginativamente. Aunque ya no sabía si acariciaba su propio pecho porque le recordaba al de Elías. Fuera como fuera, el tacto era cálido, familiar... De repente, una sensación extraña se produjo en su estómago, y subió por su garganta, como ahogándolo de un modo cálido y tiernamente satisfactorio. Era una sensación que venía desde el alma. Y entonces, lo comprendió.

"Si yo no soy tímido-pensó, esta vez sonriendo de tal manera que se le escapó una tierna risita en su rostro de niño,- ¿cómo no he podido darme cuenta antes?"

Cristian estaba cenando a la mesa junto a su padre y su abuela. Se encontraba nuevamente limpio. Radiante y sonriente: no podía ocultar parte de su secreta y magnífica emoción.

-¿La fiesta ha estado emocionante? -preguntó el padre, notando la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por? -preguntó Cristian, sorprendido.

-Seguramente está emocionado porque empezaron las vacaciones.-intervino la abuela, sonriente, siempre a la defensiva de la privacidad de Cristian.

-Ah, sí. ¡Por las vacaciones...! -recordó Cristian.

-¿Tienes planes para estas vacaciones? ¿Tal vez salir con una chica? Puedes decirnos lo que sea. -insistió el padre, jovialmente.

Cristian negó con la cabeza, infantil y despreocupadamente. Cristian no pretendía nada, a excepción de...

-No... En caso de que Elías tampoco tenga planes, sólo espero pasar el tiempo con él. -respondió simplemente, con una leve y orgullosa sonrisa.

-Bien. ¿Y Elías tiene alguna chica...?-insistía el padre, suponiendo que a un joven, como Cristian, en sus vacaciones le gustaría estar con chicas, o , en su defecto, hablar de chicas.

"¡¿Elías tiene alguna chica?!"

-¡Pues espero que no...! -respondió él, gravemente, pero con un tono de infantil inocencia.

-¿Cómo así? -preguntó Claus, no comprendiendo, pero acostumbrado a los tonos enérgicos de voz de su hijo.

-Quiero decir... -Cristian se percató de su propia reacción. -Quiero decir, que si él tuviera novia, yo me quedaría solo.-añadió, con calma. -Por eso, digo que espero que todo siga igual.

-Pero alguna vez, él querrá estar con una chica. - dijo Claus.-Y la amistad quedará en segundo plano. Y a ti también te pasará. Y créeme: cuando te suceda, ¡todo te resultará más emocionante aún!

La abuela sonreía: ella estaba de acuerdo con su hijo.

Cristian negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Elías y yo somos parecidos: no pensamos en esas cosas... -respondió con la misma jovialidad. -No aún... -creyó necesario añadir.

El resto de la cena transcurrió alegremente, con pequeñas bromas y sonrisas lanzadas en todas direcciones, que cada vez se hacían más habituales en esa mesa.

Pero la sonrisa de Cristian, en la sobremesa, se borró al escuchar algo que le anunciaba su abuela, teléfono en mano:

-Es Elías, al teléfono.

Su sonrisa se borró. Su rostro se petrificó. Pero sus ojos se iluminaron...

Cristian se levantó de la mesa, temblando como nunca lo hacía. Tomó el teléfono y se escondió en un pasillo. Su corazón se aceleraba de una forma que no sabía cómo controlar. No estaba acostumbrado a saberse enamorado de alguien...

-Hola, ¿Elías? -susurró, con cuidadoso y delicado tono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**L**uego de hablar con Elías durante unos 15 minutos subió directamente a su habitación, pretextando que aún estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. Se negó a volver a la mesa a comer el postre, pues estaba demasiado excitado, y su familia lo notaría. Y no estaba acostumbrado a que lo descubrieran tan sensible y fuera de si. No, señor.

Rápidamente, se cepilló los dientes, se puso su pijama blanco, encendió el ventilador, abrió la ventana, apagó la luz, y se tumbó en su cama, boca arriba y con la mirada fija en algún punto del techo. Las palabras que fluyeron en esa breve y aparentemente habitual charla con Elías al teléfono se reproducían una y otra vez en su mente.

_"Yo también estaba bañándome y luego cenando" "¿Quieres venir mañana a mi casa?" "Mis padres hablan de unas vacaciones, y mañana podría ser nuestro último día juntos en dos semanas." "Ni siquiera sé dónde planear ir, pero no importa. Sólo espero que podamos vernos antes" "Ok? ¡Estupendo! ¡Nos vemos mañana en la ruta, a las 4 de la tarde!" "¿De verdad, pensabas en mis masajes? No fue para tanto. Morten me está mirando, así que, por favor, deja de mencionar eso, Cristian; haces que me sonroje, ¡ha ha!" "Pero puedo… puedo hacerlo otra vez, si… si tú quieres…" "Que descanses. Hasta mañana."_

Cada frase, cada entonación, exclamación, risa, suspiro y cada susurro de Elías habían quedado grabados en su mente. Comprendió que Elías siempre había hablado de un modo muy profundamente afectuoso con él. Y aunque no sabía con certeza si sus propios sentimientos, bastante complejos, eran correspondidos, sólo ahora se sentía dispuesto a interpretar la predisposición de su amigo de una forma más profunda, y sólo ahora se sentía quizás preparado para responderle con la dulzura y estrecha afectuosidad que siempre intentaba nivelar y ocultar, a veces forzosamente. Elías nunca había sido sólo un amigo. ¿Cómo había logrado evitar pensar en eso durante tanto tiempo?

Sus sentimientos al ver esa criatura delicada y solitaria, en su primer día de clases en la nueva escuela en Copenhague, casi tres años atrás... La sensación, la certeza de que sólo él podía y debía protegerlo, aún cuando no sabía ni su nombre... El deseo de conocerlo, la extraña pero inmediata necesidad de darse a conocer frente a él... El deseo de compartir todo, únicamente con él... La agradable y espontánea alegría al descubrir y redescubrir que Elías lo comprendía...

Ahora Cristian lo comprendía todo. Había descubierto un sentimiento que siempre había sido suyo; muy suyo.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos pronto se desvanecieron, pues, aunque lo había olvidado, su cuerpo estaba cansado, y se durmió. Se durmió, con una sonrisa en su rostro tierno y naturalmente orgulloso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**E**lías permanecía sentado en su bicicleta, con un pie en un pedal y el otro reposado en el suelo; aguardando su llegada. Permanecía quieto a un lado de la solitaria ruta que conducía a "la casa de playa".

Cristian, al avistarlo a lo lejos, sintió la repentina necesidad de disminuir la velocidad de su bicicleta. Debía hacer tiempo; estaba nuevamente nervioso. Allí estaba Elías. Lo veía nuevamente por fin y por primera vez, al mismo tiempo.

-Hey. -dijo Cristian, al llegar por fin hasta su amigo, dándole un apretón de manos.

-Hola. Estás diferente. -comentó Elías, con simpleza y seguridad.

-¿A-A qué te refieres...?- preguntó el enamorado chico, intentando ocultar la odiosamente incontenible alarma. "¡Joder!, ¿ya lo ha notado?" pensó.

-Me refiero a que estás diferente, desde ayer hasta hoy, incluso. Más relajado... o al menos eso aparentas. ¡Más pensativo! Eso es.

-¿Tú crees? ¿…de verdad me veo raro?

Elías negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Olvídalo; quizás sean sólo cosas mías.

-No. Dime qué notas en mí. -insistió Cristian, seriamente. Con esa familiar mirada penetrante que Elías no podía resistir.

-Bien, estás extraño. Más maduro, quizás. Veo que ayer te aburrías con los chicos del colegio. - decía Elías, con sinceridad pero no pudiendo sostener la mirada. -Como si buscaras algo más para divertirte. Algo verdadero... -al finalizar Elías con sus palabras, quedó sorprendido de sí mismo ante su audacia al hablar, pues sabía que Cristian no acostumbraba a que vean a través de él. Miró a Cristian, tímidamente aguardando una respuesta.

-Tienes mucha razón, Elías. Me pasan cosas raras; quizás falta de emoción... Pero, ¿podemos hablar de eso antes de llegar a tu casa?

-Por supuesto. -respondió Elías, complacido ante ese pedido de un momento de confianza. Bajaron a un costado de la ruta, y se sentaron en el suelo entre unos yuyos. A lo lejos, frente a ellos, la relajante orilla del mar.

Cristian, efectivamente, no acostumbraba a que vean a través de él, pero si se trataba de Elías, no podía menos que alegrarse: Elías volvía a ser un espejo suyo; Elías siempre resultaba comprenderlo. ... "Quizás ni siquiera hagan falta palabras" pensaba Cristian, con renovado pero íntimo entusiasmo.

-Mi familia y yo nos vamos a Nysted. Nos iremos por casi dos semanas. -comenzó Elías, previendo que Cristian se tomaría su tiempo en hablar de sí mismo.-Pero ese viaje no me entusiasma. No demasiado. Me gustan los viajes con mi familia, pero no sé si yo quiera eso para estas vacaciones...

-¿Y qué querrías?

-No lo sé... -Elías se frotaba las manos tímidamente. -Quizás desearía estar con gente de mi edad...

Cristian lo miró, extrañado. "¿Es Elías, el tímido y antisocial Elías, el que está diciendo que quiere pasar sus vacaciones con gente jóven?", era el pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de ambos. Elías se sonrojó ante lo que consideró una pobre excusa. Pero Cristian bajó la vista, permaneciendo pensativo durante unos instantes, luego, su rostro se suavizó.

-Creo que te comprendo: llega un momento en que uno desea distanciarse un poco de los padres... Y la gente jóven parece ser la única ayuda en esos casos. -dijo Cristian, intentando ayudar un poco a su amigo favorito. -Estamos en vacaciones. Conocerás gente jóven donde sea que vayas, sin duda.

Elías hizo una mueca, un intento de sonrisa en consideración a la ayuda de Cristian. Pero se sentía no-digno de esa ayuda. No estaba siendo sincero con Cristian. Miró a los ojos a Cristian, y le tranquilizó ver en su rostro la expresión suave y relajada que éste lograba cuando estaban tranquilamente solos y charlando en intimidad.

-Sólo sé que voy a extrañarte. - expresó Elías, en un valiente pero calmo desahogo. Volvió a tomar aire, y prosiguió: -Y me lamentaré todos los días por no estar para ayudarte con este asunto tuyo... Y voy a conectarme al chat todos los días para hablar contigo. -continuaba Elías, incontenible. -Y te compraré un regalo. Y te...

Su voz se detuvo. Cristian lo abrazaba afectuosamente.

Su rostro hundido en el cuello de Elías, sus brazos rodeándolo. Su respiración apaciguándose sobre los cálidos y agradables latidos en el pecho de Elías; como si lograra al fin llegar a un lugar muy esperado.

Elías, en cambio, estaba repentinamente agitado. Avergonzado y sonrojado.

-Estoy bien, Cristian. No tienes que preocuparte...- decía, riendo nervioso y hablando con repentino y habitual tono despreocupado.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte. -interrumpió Cristian, seria y sinceramente, sin soltarlo. -Somos tan parecidos... Siempre resultamos ser tan parecidos...

Elías soltó una risita al oír esta última frase. Estaba de acuerdo con eso. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Cristian, que seguí con su cabeza aún hundida en el pecho de Elías.

De un momento para el otro así se encontraban: como si lo hubieran hecho muchas veces y ahora les resultara natural; sus cuerpos estaban aferrados uno al otro, sus brazos entrelazados y con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sus respiraciones agitadas entrechocándose... La timidez ante la certeza de lo que pasaría a continuación les obligó a apartarse rápidamente el uno del otro, y enderezarse en sus lugares. Luego de algunas risitas, algunas palabras banales y algunas piedras lanzadas a la nada, retomaron el viaje a la "casa de playa."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A**l llegar a la entrada de la "casa de playa", y mientras acomodaban sus bicicletas bajo unárbol, Elías se percató de que no habían dicho ni una sola palabra acerca de la extraña actitud pensativa que presentaba Cristian últimamente pero que ahora, mágicamente, Cristian se encontraba nuevamente radiante.

-Cristian... -comenzó por decir, con voz suave y siempre cuidadosa. -Te ves mejor ahora, pero nos desviamos del tema, y no hemos hablado sobre lo que te tenía preocupado. Podemos hablar cuando quieras, si aún lo deseas.

-No te preocupes, Elías. Sí: ya estoy mejor. Y tú sabes lo que me hacía falta... -respondió Cristian, con una sonrisa feliz y orgullosa dirigida al cielo azul, y con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas.

Elías sabía a lo que Cristian se refería. Pasar un momento juntos: eso era lo que les preocupaba. Eso era todo lo que deseaban.

Elías le sonrió felizmente a su compañero. Era fantástico poder reconocer juntos lo que fluía entre ambos.

Permanecieron unos instantes fuera de la casa, bajo un árbol.

-El viaje de ayer al bosque me dio una idea. -dijo Cristian, de repente, con ojos iluminados. Esa habitual mirada que él tenía, Elías bien la conocía: tenía un plan.

-¿Sí?

-¡Un campamento!-expresó Cristian, efusivamente pero en voz baja, para que Marianne, que se encontraba dentro de la casa y los saludaba a través del vidrio mientras cocinaba, no los oyera.

-¿Quieres un campamento al bosque? ¿Con carpas, fogatas...?-preguntó Elías desconcertado. No sólo le sorprendía la idea viniendo de Cristian: se esperaba algo más emocionante.

Cristian soltó una risita.

-No, no necesitamos todo eso. Sólo necesitamos una noche estrellada y alejados del resto para tener un buen campamento...

Elías asentía, aún sin comprender el punto. Parecía una especie de aventura, de prueba de supervivencia, una buena actividad de verano. Tenía sentido, pero estaba, de todas formas, totalmente desconcertado.

-Pero, ¡en el silo! -concluyó Cristian, por fin.

Elías lo miró de súbito. Sus ojos enormes brillaron de sorpresa aún bajo las sombras del árbol.

Ahora todo tenía sentido: un campamento sin bosque, sin fogatas, sin caminatas, sin caza, sin carpas... Un campamento solos en la parte más solitaria de un solitario edificio a la madrugada, en una hermosa noche de verano... sólo tenía un significado. Al menos, Elías sólo se figuraba un significado.

-Si tú quieres... -fue todo lo que Elías pudo responder, sonrojándose intensamente, sonriendo tímidamente, sin lograr sostener ni una breve mirada.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Cristian, temiendo incomodarlo.

-Estar un tiempo solos... -respondió Elías, con seguridad. Ahora le tocaba aél ayudarlo: -Un buen campamento, no como los que organizan en el colegio. Uno sin pendejos. Es buena idea: la noche, las estrellas deben verse genial en lo alto del silo a la madrugada.

Cristian sonrió: Elías comprendía, pues su sonrojo lo evidenciaba. Y aún cuando sólo fuera eso (ver las estrellas, ellos dos solos) ya sonaba agradable y tentador. El deseo de abrasarlo nuevamente, más estrechamente era incontenible, pero hiso el esfuerzo sobrehumano y se contuvo pues la madre de Elías, nada menos que esa estricta mujer, estaba a la vista. Si el plan funcionaba bien, ya habría tiempo de pasarla juntos.

Elías le correspondería: Cristian lo presentía. Aunque fuera sólo un beso... Apretó los puños y aspiró profundamente el aire puro de verano.

_continuará._


	3. Chapter 3

Elías y Cristian ya no podían esperar para el campamento en el silo; la reunión de esta noche. Por supuesto que nadie debería saberlo, pero, que sus respectivas familias no lo supieran, eso iba a ser complicado... Entonces la coartada sería la siguiente: ellos pedirían permiso a sus respectivas familias para acampar una noche, sólo una noche en los extensos campos que rodeaban la residencia de la familia de Cristian. No habría problema en eso. Pero el lugar favorito de ambos, el lugar prometido... _la excusa_ era el silo; así que, una vez lograda la primera fase del plan, escaparían sigilosamente en la medianoche, del campo hacia el puerto, y de allí hacia el silo; Cristian había descubierto ese atajo vagando por los campos de su casa en la noche, recientemente...

En un arrebato simultáneo de inspiración, lo habían resuelto todo rápidamente. Luego de planear esto, Cristian regresó a su casa rápidamente, pues debía convencer a su abuela de que le permitiera acampar. "También tengo que prepara varias cosas para el campamento. Varias cosas..." había dicho Cristian apresuradamente, antes de marcharse.

"Entonces, nos encontramos en mi casa a las diez de la noche. Te espero..." Era la frase que resonaba en la mente de Elías. "A las 10 de la noche..." Cuando hubo perdido de vista la bicicleta de Cristian alejándose, suspiró y miró su reloj: las 5:55 de la tarde. Faltaba una eternidad. Aunque, por otro lado, podría ser poco tiempo para convencer a sus padres de que le permitan hacer un campamento en medio de los preparativos de unas largas vacaciones familiares...

Elías entraba a su casa, con paso lento y algo desanimado por el temor ante una posible negativa de su estricta madre, cuando una voz lo detuvo, sorpresivamente. Era Anton, el padre, que se encontraba arrodillado en un rincón del patio de la "casa de playa", armando un neumático de repuesto para el viaje a Nysted.

-Elías... ¿Cristian ya se ha ido?

Elías se acercó rápidamente a su padre y sentó junto a él, en el suelo. No sabía que su padre había estado ahí tan cerca desde hace rato, arreglando un neumático, y que podía haber estado oyendo su charla con Cristian, pero eso a Elías no le preocupó demasiado, sino que le alivió; le alegró. Sólo podía ver a su padre en los fines de semana, debido al trabajo de éste, pero ahora ahí estaba, y él necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Antes de responder Elías miró hacia el árbol en cuyas sombras él y Cristian habían estado hablando. Estaba a cinco metros de distancia de la cochera: demasiado léjos, papá no pudo haberlos oído. Bien.

-¿Elías, todo bien?

-Sí, sí. Disculpa, me quedé pensando en algo. -respondió Elías, sonriendo.

- ¿Algo sobre Cristian? -preguntó el padre, sencillamente, pero observando fijamente las reacciones de su pequeño.

-Eh... Sí, sobre Cristian. ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Elías, con su permanente sonrisa, aunque con un sutil destello de sorpresa en sus ojos.

-... Es de suponer. -respondió Anton, desviando la mirada hacia un par de tuercas que sostenía en sus manos. -Y bien, ¿por qué se ha ido tan rápidamente? ...¿Él sabe que nos iremos por dos semanas?

-Lo sabe... -respondió el chico, mientras bajaba la vista y su sonrisa se desvanecía. -Quería hablarte de eso...

Anton notó el tono preocupado e incipientemente melancólico de Elías.

-¿Temes que él se quede solo si te vas? -preguntó Anton.

Elías se sorprendió un poco ante la certera pregunta.

-¡Cómo crees! Él estará bien... No es eso.

-Pero podría ser. Ustedes son muy unidos... Bueno, pero tú... vas a extrañarlo, ¿verdad? - dijo Anton, dulce pero directamente, como una estocada. Conocía las vacilaciones de su tímido hijo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un asunto profundamente importante para el chico. No había por qué extender la conversación banalmente si podían evitarlo. Estaban en confianza, el padre sabía que podía tomarse la libertad de saltarse unos cuantos pasos en la conversación. Anton notaba, percibía demasiados gestos en el ambiente que hablaban por sí solos.

Elías lo miró boquiabierto durante unos breves instantes, luego soltó una risita, un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, supongo que sí... ¡¿Cómo es que siempre sabes lo que iba a decir?! -preguntó Elías, sonriendo.

-No ibas a decir nada, por eso me apresuro a decirlo yo. -respondió Anton, riendo.

Elías reía, pero desviaba la mirada, avergonzado. Comenzó a sentirse preocupado en su fuero íntimo. Él sabía que su padre era comprensivo, que lo apoyaría en cualquier asunto. Si de algo no tenía dudas, era de eso; pero nunca se había imaginado en una situación hablando de sus profundos sentimientos hacia su amigo. Deseaba hablar de eso con alguien comprensivo e inteligente, como Anton, pero no podía ni imaginar tal situación. Demasiados temores. Un secreto demasiado sorprendente, hasta para si mismo. Ahora, sus sentimientos por Cristian parecían ser evidentes para Anton. ¿Realmente papá lo habría notado? Lo dudaba, pero sabía que, tarde o temprano, Anton notaría que, efectivamente, su afecto hacia Cristian trascendía las barreras de la simple amistad. Elías sabía que en esas cosas tan importantes, era imposible no ser evidente en algunos momentos de la vida.

-A veces me desconcierta no saber en qué andas pensando... -comentó Elías, sonriendo.

-¿En serio? - dijo Anton, con una simpática expresión de incredulidad.-Yo creo que, generalmente, sabes lo que pienso. Creo que pensamos generalmente del mismo modo.

Elías sonrió, halagado. Le gustaba pensar que era parecido a su padre; ése hombre tan inteligente, comprensivo y perspicaz.

-Sólo que... -continuó Anton. -…Sólo que aún eres demasiado tímido para decir muchas cosas. -dijo, dándole un tierno pellizco en la nariz a su hijo.

-¿Algunas cosas? ¿Como qué? Realmente, a veces no sé qué piensas... -comentó Elías, sonriendo, tapándose la cara mientras se frotaba la nariz.

-Algunas cosas... Sobre Cristian. Los veo muy unidos últimamente. -dijo Anton, jovialmente.

-Siempre hemos sido unidos... -dijo Elías, desviando la mirada. Rápidamente, añadió: -Tú sabes, es mi mejor amigo. Por eso es que voy a extrañarlo en estas vacaciones. Pero no pasa nada más. Todo sigue normalmente... Afortunadamente.

Anton asintió en silencio, desviando la mirada. Permaneció en silencio, aguardando algo más... algo que pronto llegó.

-Papá... comenzó por decir Elías en voz susurrante y bajando la vista. -¿Alguna vez has querido hacer algo, algo quizás arriesgado, o algo un poco loco, pero que desees que todo siga igual después de eso?

Anton levantó la vista rápidamente. Luego meditó unos instantes las tímidas palabras de Elías.

-¿Que todo siga igual? ¿Ante quienes?

-Bueno, Cristian es mi mejor amigo, tenemos la misma edad, nos entendemos y coincidimos en muchas cosas. Por eso, a veces deseo compartir algunas cosas con él, _sólo con él_. Cosas diferentes, no es necesario entrar en detalles. Pero quisiera que mi amistad con él perdure a pesar de esas cosas.

-¿Te refieres a probar cosas nuevas... con él?

-¡Sí! Cosas nuevas. Aunque son cosas sólo por diversión... Juegos...nada del otro mundo. -comentó Elías, intentando sonar despreocupado.

Anton sonrió. Aunque pudiera ayudar a esclarecer la conversación, no se tomaría el atrevimiento de aclarar las palabras de Elías si él aún no podía ser preciso en sus confesiones. Supo que Elías sólo necesitaba sentirse anónimamente respaldado ante sus secretas inquietudes.

-Mientras no se trate de otra travesura de ustedes, como antes. Mientras no sean egoístas...

-No, no es ninguna travesura. Ya tenemos casi catorce años... -dijo Elías, riendo. Comenzando a sentirse animado. -Esto es serio... -añadió, como pensando en voz alta.

Anton tuvo una íntima certeza de repente. "Son sólo juegos", "esto es serio": había contradicción en las palabras de Elías, pero también había una conexión entre ambas frases.

-No son niños. Lo sé bien. Y, créeme, desde hace años que tengo conciencia de que tú y Cristian son chicos extraordinariamente maduros para su edad. Creo que pueden afrontar muchas cosas en la vida sin descuidar lo más importante que los une: la amistad.

Elías sonrió tímidamente, contento.

-Bueno... Lo que quería decirte es esto: -dijo Elías, después de soltar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

Anton levantó una ceja. No se esperaba tan pronta disposición a confesarse por parte de su tímido hijo.

-Cristian y yo planeamos un campamento para esta noche. Sería dentro de los campos de su casa, así que no nos iremos a ningún lejos.

-¿Un campamento? ¿Era _sólo eso_? -preguntó Anton, levantando rápidamente la vista, con cara de incredulidad.

-Sí. Sí... Es que nos aburrimos con los campamentos del colegio, mucho ruido... Queríamos hacer uno real. Ehm... ¿qué pensabas?

-No, nada...

Elías no hizo caso de la risita de Anton. Sólo podía sentirse contento al haber conseguido permiso inmediato para el campamento.

Tenía la sospecha, rozando la certeza, de que Anton sabía cuánto él extrañaría a Cristian, y por qué era tan importante ese último día junto a su mejor amigo. Elías sabía que aún ante esta conversación, no podía dar por blanqueados ante Anton sus sentimientos e inclinaciones, pero sabía que estaba un paso más cerca de poder hablar abiertamente con su padre al respecto; si él se lo preguntaba. Elías se sentía respaldado, era todo lo que necesitaba. Un sentimiento de positividad se apoderaba de él y le infundía fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**D**os siluetas jóvenes y ágiles montadas en bicicletas se deslizaban y escabullían en medio de esa tranquila noche de verano.

Ya habían logrado escapar del patio de la casa de Cristian, ya habían cruzado el silencioso y oscuro pueblo plácidamente dormido, ya se habían ocultado en las sombras cuando la mirada de algún ciudadano curioso pudiera andar al acecho, y habían llegado velozmente al puerto. El solitario puerto pesquero, donde nadie circulaba a las 12 de la noche, más que alguna embarcación de carga en el muelle, algún camión contenedor por allí, alguna moto por allá, alguna pareja en los barandales observando el mar...

Estaban a unos 30 metros de llegar al pie del silo. Ya no había necesidad de esconderse, así que, bajando de sus bicicletas y llevándolas arrastrando del manubrio, Elías con una mochila y Cristian con un bolso, los dos adolescentes caminaban a paso lento en el puerto, bajo la luna. Aquella bella noche de verano, estrellada, silenciosa, fresca a un lado del mar, invitaba a ser disfrutada a la par de alguien especial...

Cristian miró disimuladamente a su lado: Elías permanecía con la vista en el camino, parecía muy sumido en sus pensamientos, pero su sonrisa permanecía misteriosamente y sus grandes ojos brillaban bajo la luz de luna. Elías, aún así, se percató de los ojos que lo observaban.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Cristian, desviando rápidamente la mirada al saberse descubierto.

-Pensaba en que realmente me parezco mucho a mi padre. Nos portamos y pensamos de forma muy similar... Y ¿sabes? eso me alegra, por muchos motivos...

Cristian le sonrió y asintió en silencio. Él también había notado las buenas cualidades de reserva y empatía de Anton en Elías. De hecho, las había notado primero en Elías, desde el principio. Esas eran sólo unas de las cosas por las que Elías le había gustado desde el principio... Luego de unos momentos de silencio, la sonrisa de Cristian se desvaneció, y preguntó, seriamente:

-¿Piensas seguir los pasos de tu padre en... en todo?

-¿Te refieres al trabajo? -preguntó Elías, no comprendiendo el punto.

-Me refiero a todo, a tu futuro en general... -Cristian sabía que era una pregunta imposible de responder con precisión a los 13, 14 años, pero era un inicio para llegar al tema que repentinamente le inquietaba profundamente. Estaba aprendiendo a ser reservado...

- Aún no sé como seré ni a qué me dedicaré, pero espero poder poner mi corazón y el entusiasmo que mi papá sabe poner en las cosas que emprende. Quiero ser yo, a mi modo. Pero creo que sí: seré muy similar a a él en líneas generales. Casualmente, en eso pensaba precisamente ahora...

Cristian asintió en silencio, bajando la vista algo desanimado. Si ese deseo de Elías de ser como su padre abarcaba también el llegar a formar una familia tipo, entonces Cristian se sentía derrotado. Sabía que estaba preocupándose por cosas demasiado lejanas, sin importancia en estos momentos, pero el sentirse enamorado en secreto le sacudía su interior, no permitiéndole mantener la calma que tanto buscaba en su tempestuoso espíritu. Sacó de su bolso una pequeña botella de agua mineral y comenzó a beberla y a mojarse la cabeza para refrescarse.

Elías lo observaba, admirado. El agua desacomodando su prolijo cabello, las gotitas deslizándose por su bello rostro y deslizándose dentro de su camisa, su piel suave iluminándose bajo la luz de luna...

-También me identifico con mi padre en el matrimonio. -añadió Elías con ojos iluminados, repentinamente... misteriosamente animado.

Cristian lo miró de súbito, secretamente perturbado. Levantó una ceja, fingiendo no comprender y haber perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Cristian, desviando la mirada, desanimado.

-Me refiero al trato de mi padre con mi madre. Yo me identifico con él, en mi trato contigo. -dijo Elías, efusivamente. Cristian volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con una infantil y blanda mirada de desconcierto.

-¿Me ves como a una esposa? -preguntó Cristian, sonriendo irónicamente, intentando bromear en medio de su propia estupefacción.

-No te ofendas, no quise decir eso. -se defendió Elías, riendo. -Quiero decir, que mi madre es algo ruda, algo dura generalmente, como tú a veces, pero es sólo un carácter superficial en ella. A mi padre le gusta buscar y encontrar el lado tierno de ella. Yo sé que él lo logra, con sus palabras cuidadosas, con su tacto cálido. Sé que sólo él sabe cómo hacer eso. -Cristian lo escuchaba atentamente- Yo quisiera ser así contigo. -continuó Elías, inspirado en sus palabras, pero tímido en su mirada. -Y me siento bien, muy feliz cuando siento que logro ayudarte a sacar tu lado sensible...

Cristian tragó saliva, conteniendo su emoción. Elías le correspondería. Era el pensamiento, el deseo que lo dominaba desde hace tiempo, cada vez con más fuerza. Ahora parecía ser un hecho. Era cierto... era demasiado emocionante...

Le sonrió a Elías, a modo de respuesta, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada, pues su timidez y emoción lo dominaba. Aún no acostumbraba a sentirse así frente a alguien. Si bien Elías era alguien con quien había compartido muchos de los últimos sucesos más importantes en su vida, esta vez era diferente, pues es la primera vez se encontraba seriamente enamorado.

Tomó otro trago de agua, desviando la mirada.

-En fin, no es que te vea como a una esposa, pero no puedo evitar verme como tu esposo. -concluyó Elías, intentando sonreír, como si estuviera diciendo un chiste. Pero en realidad, no quería que quepan dudas. El deseo de sincerarse ya era incontenible. No podía haber mejor oportunidad que esta.

Cristian se atragantó con el agua al escuchar estas palabras. "_Tu esposo_". Tosía incesantemente y se tapaba la boca con la mano. La escena se extendió un poco más de lo debido. Elías lo observaba en silencio, un tanto divertido.

-¿Estás bien?

Cristian asintió con movimientos de la cabeza, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Guardó su botella en el bolso y se secaba las lágrimas que el ahogo le producía, al mismo tiempo que cubría con su mano la timidez reflejada en su rostro.

-Sé que suena tonto... -comenzó a disculparse Elías. Pero Cristian le interrumpió negando con la cabeza, como si le dijera "no te preocupes".

-Parece que la noche te inspira y disipa tu timidez. -comentó, traspasándole a Elías su incontenible timidez, al tiempo que reposaba su mano en su propio pecho aún agitado.

-Parece que las palabras son tu punto débil. -respondió Elías, sonriendo, rechazando la timidez.

-Pues sí. Por eso, basta de charlas. -ordenó Cristian, en tono fingido de severidad. Acto seguido, se secó el agua de sus labios y se acercó resueltamente a Elías, abrazándolo por la cintura con su brazo libre.

-¿Cristian...? -dijo Elías, en un hilo de voz, entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Sólo déjame estar a tu lado. Nadie nos ve. -respondió él, seriamente, con voz susurrante sin apartar la vista del frente.

Elías asintió; conocía el caracter de Cristian, conocía las intenciones bajo su máscara de dureza y seriedad, conocía la convicción que impulsaba cada impulso suyo; él no cambiaba. Elías sonrió en secreto.

Caminaron así, estrechamente unidos bajo la luna en esa plácida noche, como dos buenos compañeros por fuera, pero con un sentimiento inimaginablemente intenso recorriendo a la par el espíritu, la sangre y entrelazándolos, hasta que llegaron a las sombras, a la base de la torre.

Cristian, sigilosamente, apoyó su bicicleta en la pared y rodeó la cintura de Elías con ambos brazos. Buscó su rostro bajo la tenue luz de luna filtrada entre los solitarios edificios, y lo besó en los labios. Por primera vez, con timidez, con suavidad, pero con resolución.

Elías, que permanecía de pie y sosteniendo su bicicleta por el manubrio con una de sus manos, sintió vibrar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Sintió que se desvanecería al ser besado por la persona más hermosa, tierna, y admirablemente audaz que conocía. Por el amigo que había amado en secreto y con reserva desde hace años.

Cristian sintió una bocanada de satisfacción al sentir un suspiro de Elías luego de besarlo, y al sentir la cabeza de este apoyándose en su hombro. Le pareció que Elías descansaba en su hombro luego de una espera muy larga. Entonces lo abrazó fuerte y cálidamente. Por largos instantes...

-Es algo sombrío aquí. -comentó Cristian, soltándolo, tímido ante su propio acto. -Vamos, arriba. Es tarde ya y está refrescando. ¿Tienes sueño? -preguntó, mientras se introducían en el silo.

-¿Sueño? No. ¿Y tú?

-Nej. Claro que no.

-¿Y qué haremos en toda la noche? -preguntó Elías.

-No lo sé. Ni me importa. Ya estoy tan jodidamente feliz. - dijo Cristian, en un susurro. Elías sonrió, contento, y preguntó:

-¿Algo divertido, quizás?

Cristian, que se disponía a subir la escalerilla, se detuvo y lo miró de súbito durante unos instantes. Se sonrojó, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia arriba.

-...Esa es la gracia de un campamento. ¿No?- añadió Elías, con su permanente pícara sonrisa.

-Tú sí entiendes... - respondió Cristian, sin poder contener su emoción reflejada en su orgulloso rostro.

Ambos subieron rápidamente.

_Continuará._


	4. Chapter 4

_**U**_n dedo fino y delicado acarició tiernamente su mejilla, y luego todo a su alrededor se desvaneció. Al momento siguiente, Cristian se encontraba en algún lugar solitario, a cielo abierto. Parecía ser la cima de algún monte; un paisaje natural, con mucho aire fresco, un lugar extremadamente solitario donde nunca había estado. El temor por lo desconocido lo incomodó un poco, pero notó que una espectacular noche de verano se apreciaba allí, una noche con un hermoso cielo azul oscuro, salpicado de cientos... miles de destellos plateados. Cristain no dudaba de que la visión de aquello era espectacular; lo sabía, pero no tenía tiempo de detenerse a admirarlo por más tiempo, pues él buscaba desesperadamente algo. ¿Salir de ese lugar misterioso? No, sólo quería encontrar a alguien, a una persona. Sintió que si no encontraba a esa persona estar allí no tendría sentido, y se desesperaría. La desesperación iba en aumento; ese extraño temor infundado que se tiene en los sueños. De repente, le pareció divisar a la persona buscada en algún punto del extraño paisaje, a lo lejos o quizás más cerca de lo que pensaba. Pero el resplandor de las miles de estrellas lo enceguecían... lo mareaban...

_**"**__Tu esposo"... Estrellas... Torre... viento... mucho viento... Sueño.. .Estrellas... Inmensidad... Viento... Frío... Torre... Campamento... Las estrellas... Elías... "Tu esposo"... "Tu esposo"...¿"Esposo"?_

La mente de Cristian daba vueltas... Tenía que despabilarse. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos, y supo que había estado soñando. Un breve sueño, mezclado con la realidad.

Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en medio de la terrasa del silo, recostado en el suelo y tapado con una manta suya. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿cuánto tiempo habría dormido? Al menos, aún no había amanecido. Buscó a Elías rápidamente, con la mirada. Lo vio a unos 10 metros atrás de él, concentrado en su cubo Rubik. Se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la pared donde se encontraba la puerta de terrasa del silo, sentado sobre una manta doblada a modo de una pequeña cama de campamento. Parecía muy concentrado en su cubo, como siempre.

Cristian revisó la hora en su celular: las 3 de la madrugada. La luz de la pantalla del celular de Crisian capturó la atención de Elías.

-Hey, ya despertaste. -dijo Elías, sonriendo, sonriendo muy ampliamente por algo, mientras dejaba su cubo.

-No entiendo cómo pude dormirme. Discúlpame. -dijo Cristian, de pie y mirando confundido a los alrededores. -¿Qué pasó?

-Subimos, estubimos sentados juntos, mirando las estrellas. Hablando de todo. No recuerdo la última vez que había hablado tanto tiempo con alguien. Fue agradable. -comentó Elías, sonriendo. -En un momento te recostaste sobre la manta, y al minuto siguiente, ya te habías dormido.

Cristian se miró a si mismo; se había dormido completamente vestido, incluso con sus zapatillas y su chaqueta puesta. Ahora su ropa estaba muy arrugada. Recogió su manta y su bolso y corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba su compañero.

-Perdón. Hoy he tenido que desmantelar y armar una carpa en el fondo de mi casa, para que mi familia no sospechara nada. También he andado mucho de aquí para allá... -continuó Cristian. -y no tuve tiempo de tomar una ciesta. Nuevamente: discúlpame por dormirme.

-¿De aquí para allá? -preguntó Elías, repentinamente curioso. -¿A dónde has ido?

-Sólo... sólo tube que hacer unas compras... -respondió Cristian, rápidamente, como intentando evadir la pregunta. Elías no preguntó más. Sólo sonrió, negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera diciéndole "no hay problema".

-Me hubieras despertado... -dijo Cristian, aún sintiéndose culpable.

-Oh, no. No lo creí necesario. Supuse que pronto te despertarías tú solo. -respondió Elías, con simpleza, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo supiste que pronto despertaría? -preguntó Cristian, un poco sorprendido. Elías realmente estaba falto de explicaciones. Pensó unos instantes su respuesta.

-No lo sé. Sólo lo supe. -respondió, sonriendo inocentemente. Cristian le sonrió, sonrojándose un poco. La intuitividad de Elías siempre le sorprendía, y su inocencia, persistente aún en su adolescencia, siempre le enternecía.

-¿No te has aburrido mientras yo dormía?

-No, claro que no. Ha estado muy emocionante. -respondió Elías, alzando su mano y mostrándole a qué se refería: su cubo Rubik. Resuelto, o al menos, eso parecía.

Cristian lo miró, sorprendido.

-No puede ser... - exclamó, y tomó la muñeca de Elías, alzándole la mano que sostenía el cubo, para que la luz iluminara cada una de las caras del objeto. Efectivamente: el cubo estaba resuelto.

-Acabo de resolverlo por primera vez. Venía practicando mucho más seguido últimamente pero no pensé que hoy fuera a lograrlo. Pero un paso me llevó al otro, y de repente, todo estaba claro. -comentó Elías, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Genial... -dijo Cristian, como pensado en voz alta, asombrado y con su mirada aún fija en el cubo. Su mano aún en la muñeca de Elías... Al percatarse de su impulso soltó rápidamente la muñeca de Elías. Volvió a ponerse tímido. Entonces, lo recordó: su beso con Elías, antes de subir al silo. Y un segundo beso, más breve que compartieron justo antes de que él se recostara en el suelo y se durmiera. Se sonrojó de repente al pensar en eso. No es que lo hubiera olvidado, sino que le sorprendía la manera en que, por momentos, lograba estar junto a Elías tranquilamente, aún cuando los reales sentimientos estaban ya demostrados y eran ya evidentes. Le resultó extraño haber estado hablando tranquilamente con Elías luego de que ambos su hubieran besado. Supo que ambos estaban acostumbrándose el uno al otro, como amigos, como pareja... No pensó que aquello fuera a ser posible, al menos no tan rápida y naturalmente. Aquello era emocionante, tan emocionante que aún no sabía cómo controlar sus emociones, ni mucho menos sus sonrojos.

-Es curioso. Nos hemos besado ya, pero aún te pone tímido rozarme la mano. -comentó Elías, sonriendo.

Cristian no respondió. Se puso de pie y sacó otra manta de su bolso, y comenzó a improvisar una cama.

-No estoy tímido. -dijo, mientras tendía su cama. Junto a la cama de Elías. -Supongo que no te incomodará que durmamos juntos. - añadió, mirándolo de reojo. Una sonrisa orgullosa podía percibirse en él. Elías sonrió en silencio.

Al terminar de hacer la cama, Cristian buscó su pijama en su bolso y se disponía a cambiarse de ropa. Se encontraba de pie, quitándose la chaqueta. Elías, que seguía sentado en el suelo, se ruborizó un poco al observarlo quitándose su camisa verde oscuro a cuadros. Desvió rápida y dificultosamente su mirada de Cristian, fingiendo prestar atención nuevamente a su cubo Rubik. Podía escuchar ahora a Cristian bajando el cierre de su pantalón jean, y su ropa deslizándose al suelo. Elías sintió que debía inmediatamente concentrarse en otra cosa. Pero el cubo Rubik estaba ya resuelto, y no deseaba volver a desarmarlo; deseaba observarlo armado un momento más. "Fuck!" pensó Elías: ya no tenía con qué distraerse; no sabía hacia dónde dirigir su mirada, y no podía observar ni fugazmente a Cristian medio desnudo, sin que éste fuera a notar su creciente sonrojo... Elías comenzó a desesperarse interiormente.

Pero su mente, dando vueltas, se paralizó de repente: Cristian se había instalado encima suyo, frente a frente, y con las piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Elías. Lo observaba, con su orgullosa mirada penetrante. Elías lo miraba con sus grandes ojos brillando por la emoción y la confusión. Confusión, pues no supo qué pensar al observar, fugazmente, que Cristian se encontraba sentado encima suyo sólo con sus boxers puestos. Elías no dijo una palabra, sólo desvió rápidamente la mirada, de forma muy elocuente, y muy sonrojado. Cristian soltó una risita al observar la adorable e incontrolable timidez de Elías.

Cristian tampoco dijo una palabra. Para él, no era necesario decir más. Acalló la confusión de Elías sellando sus labios en los suyos. Esperaba poder hacerle a Elías olvidar su repentina timidez e incomodidad. Esperaba poder recompensarle por haberse dormido en medio de su campamento, que no era un campamento, ambos lo sabían, sino una cita: la primera cita. Cristian esperaba poder dar el efecto que Elías podría haber estado esperando para este encuentro, en caso de que se encontrara tan atraído por él, como Cristian mismo se sentía atraído por su delicado y tímido amigo.

Sin esperar a más, comenzó a rozar su cuerpo estrechamente sobre el cuerpo de Elías. Su mano acariciaba cálidamente su hombro deslizándose hacia abajo y llevando sus caricias hasta su cintura; su mano colándose bajo su camiseta. Todo esto mientras el roce de su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más estrecho, y la sensación sobre la entrepierna se hacía cada vez más intensa en ambos.

Luego de aquel largo beso inicial, Cristian se detuvo y separó su rostro del de su compañero, sólo un poco, para poder ver su reacción. Aún en la tenue luz de luna, Cristian pudo apreciar que estaba logrando el efecto deseado: Elías permaneció con los ojos cerrados, como adormecido, extasiado. Abrió los ojos de repente, y le sonrió a Cristian, avergonzado y repentinamente nervioso. Confundido, el tímido chico hizo el amago de ponerse de pie, pero el peso de Cristian sobre él, y su mano, sujetándolo rápidamente por el hombro para que no se le escapara, lo detubo. Elías volvió a sentarse acorralado por Cristian. Éste lo miró fijamente, con una mirada dura, de repentina preocupación., y le preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada... -respondió Elías rápidamente, y regresando a su rostro su habitual sonrisa. -Sólo que... ¿Tú recuerdas lo que estuvimos hablando justo antes de que te durmieras?

-Hablamos de muchas cosas. -dijo Cristian, seriamente, aún sin comprender. -¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?

-Bueno, esta posición... Me sorprende un poco. Es diferente a lo que hablamos. -decía Elías, bajando su vista tímidamente.

Cristian soltó una risita; ahora comprendía la confusión y sorpresa de Elías. Ellos, antes de que Cristian se durmiera, habían estado hablando sobre muchas cosas. El beso los había impulsado a charlar y confiarse cosas que antes eran impensables de nombrar. Habían hablado acerca de cómo imaginaban su primera experiencia sexual. Cristian había dicho que no pensaba demasiado en eso, que prefería que fuera una sorpresa. También había confesado que sólo esperaba poder complacer a la persona amada, si es que llegaran a a compartir algo tan íntimo. Elías, cuando Cristian se lo había preguntado, respondió que se sentía muy tímido aún, por lo que prefería no pensar demasiado en sexo. "_Pero si fuera a hacerlo con...contigo... Yo podría aceptar que fueras tú quien domine. Tú sabes, para poder aprender de ti."_

-Lo recuerdo bien. -respondió Cristian, volviendo a la realidad. Aún firmemente instalado sobre Elías. -Y ¿sabes? -empezó a decir, con su típica rectitud en su voz. -Puedes estar en la posición pasiva después, si así lo prefieres. Pero yo no te dejaré experimentar algo tan complicado sin asegurarme de que eso es seguro para ti.

Elías lo miró de súbito, con sus grandes y brillosos ojos azules. Se sonrojó intensamente ante la orden de Cristian.

-Tú dijiste que querías aprender de mí. -insistió Cristian. Con su mirada persistentemente clavada en la de Elías.

-¿Sabes lo jodidamente doloroso que esto puede ser? -dijo Elías, sonriedo algo nervioso.

-No, no lo sé. ¿Tú lo sabes? -preguntó Cristian, con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Como puedo saberlo? ¡Nunca lo he hecho! Lo sabes bien. -se defendió Elías, riendo. -Pero tú, ¿hablas en serio...?

-Yo_ quiero_ hacerlo. -interrumpió Cristian, con resolución, aunque en un susurro muy bajo a un lado d su oreja. Elías no respondió. Cristian sólo pudo oírlo cuando tragó saliva Cristian deseaba retomar lo que había comenzado, pero dudaba ante la inseguridad evidentemente de su amigo. Aguardó unos instantes, con su frente apoyada sobre el hombro de Elías.

-_Takk...-_ respondió el tímido chico, en un susurro. El corazón de Cristian se aceleró debido a la emoción; había recibido la esperada respuesta que le abriera paso a probar el cuerpo de Elías... Cristian levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Elías le sonrió apenas, tímidamente. Cristian le devolvió la media sonrisa, en una sonrisa orgullosa.

Elias sabía que lo que Cristian iba a hacer, era algo arriesgado para él. Pero Elías ya no podía detener el curso de aquello: Cristian quería hacerlo. Él siempre había sido así. Audaz Y a Elías le gustaba esa cualidad de su mejor amigo; siempre lograba sorprenderlo, fascinarlo y entusiasmarlo a seguir adelante.

Elías ya no deseaba pensar en nada. Ya no podía separar sus labios de los de su mejor amigo, ni pudo evitar rodearle la espalda con sus brazos, atrayéndolo más a si. Cristian se dejó atraer. La piel pálida y suave de la espalda desnuda de Cristian le resultaba muy agradable de recorrer con sus manos. Sus suaves y rosados labios, rápidos y seguros, pero aún inexpertos, le daban a Elías la sensación de que besaba a una criatura muy delicada, diferente al singular chico orgulloso e impertinente al que estaba acostumbrado. Cristian se estaba entregando a él, y Elías podía sentir cómo se reencontraba con el lado más tierno y profundo de su amigo. La presión en la entrepierna aumentaba. Una sensación extrañamente agradable por momentos, y a veces dolorosamente intensa debido a la ropa que aún llevaban puesta. Elías se sentía más animado a avanzar y cumplir el deseo de ambos. Aunque no sabía cómo comenzar... Pero Cristian parecía preveer sus vacilaciones y su timidez. Fue por ello que los labios de Cristian se separaron rápidamente de los de Elías, y los dedos de Elías, que acariciaban la espalda de Cristian, fueron a rozarse repentinamente en su trasero y luego en sus piernas. Elías parpadeó rápidamente, saliendo de su éxtasis, y levantó su vista:

Cristian se había puesto de pie, con un pie a cada lado de Elías. Con rápidos movimientos bajó sus boxers y se deshiso de ellos. Elías, que aún se encontraba medio sentado en el suelo, al observarlo todo tuvo la repentina idea, el impulso de hacer algo. Algo que había rozado su mente varias veces, pero que ni siquiera lo había hablado con Cristian en ninguna ocasión Que Cristian le dejara chupársela. Sin pensarlo más, puso una mano en el suelo, para darse impulso a incorporarse, pero Cristian, que percibió el amago de Elías de ponerse de pie, lo detuvo rápidamente poniendo su mano hombro.

-Hey, no. No es necesario que hoy... -dijo Cristian, infantilmente sorprendido. Elías sonrió: Cristian había adivinado inmediatamente sus intenciones, entonces él también había pensado en aquello.

-Tú también quieres esto... ¿Qué inconveniente hay? -dijo Elías, con sus grandes ojos fijos en los de él. Cristian tragó saliva, no supo qué responder. Había pensado en eso y lo deseaba, era cierto; pero no era lo que tenía planeado para esta noche. No pensó que Elías se sintiera dispuesto tan pronto a llegar a hacer eso. "Fuck! A veces eres tan impredecible..." pensó Cristian, sonrojándose intensamente.

-Bueno. Pero vas a detenerte en cuanto yo lo ordene. ¿Ok? -respondió, desviando la mirada con su carita enfurruñada, aún infantil a los casi 14 años.

-Sí, de acuerdo. -respondió Elías, dulcemente en voz baja. Cristian suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Pero no pudo evitar volver a abrirlos, disimuladamente. Vio a Elías sonreír más ampliamente, mientras se incorporaba libremente y se arrodillaba frente a él. La repiración en su pecho se aceleró al sentir ambas manos de Elías, con sus finos dedos agarrando suave y cuidadosamente su miembro. Cristian desvió su mirada hacia un costado, hacia el vacío del cielo. No pudo evitar cerrar fuertemente los ojos al sentir la lengua de Elías recorriendo suavemente toda la extensión, de abajo hasta la punta, probando aquella parte de su cuerpo con sumo cuidado. Cristian tuvo que apretar los dientes y tragarse un gemido al sentir la boca de su tierno amigo envolviendo completamente su pene.

Luego de aquel acto inicial, Elías levantó su vista hacia la cara de su compañero. Cristian se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados, y la boca fuertemente sellada. Elías supo que estaba conteniendo el aire, o, lo que era más probable que estuviera conteniendo un gemido. Parecía reacio a que su vulnerabilidad fuese descubierta. "Así es él" pensó Elías, divertido. Volvió a rozar suavemente su lengua desde adentro, probando su miembro cuidadosamente. Podía oír la respiración de Cristian acelerándose de a poco, por lo que se sintió más animado. Se detuvo unos instantes, y comenzó a succionar, con seguridad, pero sabiendo que debía hacerlo con cuidado y delicadeza al principio. Todo lo que hacía con Cristian, o para Cristian, o pensando en Cristian, siempre lograba infundirle la seguridad y audacia que tanto deseaba para sí mismo: la audacia que Cristian le inspiraba. Elías no pudo evitar acelerar un poco sus movimientos, al mismo tiempo que presionaba más su labios. No supo si estaba haciéndolo demasiado rápido, pero se negó a más pensamientos y aceleró el ritmo de la succión un nivel más. Percibió, en medio de su éxtasis, un gemido ahogado de Cristian. Un sonido fugaz, agudo como el quejido de un niño. Recordó que en algún momento debía detenerse; supuso que este era el momento, pues pronto podría ser tarde, pero no supo cómo parar de inmediato. Realmente no quería parar ahora. Aquello era suave, cálido, era Cristian... La percepción de otro fugaz y silencioso gemido... Más presión... No iba a parar, no por sí solo.

Pero el repentino tacto de los dedos de Cristian sobre su frente bastaron para saber que ya era suficiente. Se detuvo obedientemente y sacó lentamente el miembro de su boca. Levantó su vista nuevamente hacia la cara de su amigo, mientras se secaba con un dedo restos de líquido preseminal en la comisura de sus labios. Ahora Cristian se encontraba cubriéndose la mitad de la cara con la palma de su mano. Elías notó que había estado tapándose la boca disimuladamente.

-Ya... Mejor, detente... por ahora. -dijo Cristian, con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire. Acarició tierna y fugazmente el flequillo de Elías y luego retrocedió lentamente un par de pasos.

-Al menos, pude oírte gemir...-comento Elías, sonriendo divertido. Cristian lo fulminó con la mirada, pero ver a Elías aún relamiéndose inocentemente con un dedo el líquido a un lado de su boca le hizo sonrojarse intensamente, una vez más y le obligó a sentirse nuevamente rendido ante él. Desvió su mirada, fingiendo fastidio y cansancio.

-Joder... Casi llego... -comentó Cristian, secándose unas lágrimas de los ojos. -Sólo tienes, tenemos casi 14 años. ¿Cómo sabes hacer esto?

-No lo sé. Sólo lo he imaginado algunas veces, antes. -respondió Elías, sonriendo inocentemente. Cristian volvió a sentir en su interior esa extraña inquietud ante Elías: podía parecer ingenuo e infantil, con su tierna sonrisa y a pesar de su altura a los casi 14 años, pero sabía que todo eso escondía una aguda madurez en su modo de pensar y una rectitud en sus deseos. Todo eso oculto a los ojos de cualquier otro gracias a su reservado carácter. Cristian redescubrió que aquella inquietud era más bien fascinación.

_continuará._


	5. Chapter 5

-**H**as madurado... Más de lo que creí. -comentó Cristian, sonriéndole tímidamente, y luego desviando nuevamente su mirada hacia el cielo a su alrededor. Sólo podía percibirse allí la inmensa masa azul oscuro salpicada de destellos plateados. Ningún sonido más que el del viento soplando de a ratos y el lejano sonido del mar, allá muy lejos por debajo. Tomó aire, suspiró y volvió a acercarse a su compañero. Puso la mano en su hombro y le empujó suavemente un poco hacia atrás, indicándole que debía sentarse nuevamente donde antes había estado armando su cubo Rubik; en el suelo sobre su manta y con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Elías cedió obedientemente, aunque algo confundido aún. Cristian volvió a instalarse sobre él, como lo había hecho anteriormente, con una pierna a cada lado. Apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de Elías y entrelazó sus manos tras su cuello, mirándolo directamente a su rostro de chico inocente. Sentía una mezcla de cariño y misterio, pero un deseo insaciable por querer descubiri ese misterio. ¿Qué era esa sensación en su estómago, nuevamente? ¿Excitación? Sin duda, y ese sentimiento era lo que confundía su mene. Pero había algo, además de eso. Era la sensación que había tenido en la ducha, cuando ya no pudo soportar mas sus cuestionamientos acerca de sus reales sentimientos hacia su amigo. ¿Amor?

-¿Qué hora ha de ser? -preguntó Elías, para romper el silencio, y con evidente timidez en su tono de voz.

-Las 4, supongo... ¿Debes regresar a tu casa?

-No.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-No: dormí la ciesta en la tarde. Pero... pero... -Elías no supo cómo acabar la frase.

-Ahora es mi turno. -ordenó Cristian. Elías guardó silencio; ya no tenía nada por decir. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Cristian se levantó un poco, apoyando las rodillas en el suelo, pero sin apartar sus brazos rodeando su cuello. Elías comprendió lo que Cristian le ordenada. Tomó el borde de su pantalón jean y fue quitándoselo con rápidos movimientos. Lo mismo hizo con sus boxers, que empujó con la punta de sus pies una vez que los hubo deslizado del todo. Cristian volvió a sentarse sobre el regazo de Elías. Ahora el roce de la piel era pleno, la sensación era más cálida, más real. Sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente, pero ya no había tensión entre ambos. Sus labios se reunieron rápidamente. La mente cedía. Olvidando por momentos lo que podría suceder a continuación, Elías deseaba quedarse así para siempre, pero sus labios se despegaron debido a los graduales movimientos de Cristian; de arriba a abajo. Una estrechés entre los sexos cada vez más intensa. Elías cerró fuertemente sus ojos, pero en un momento en que los entreabrió, notó que Cristian acababa de estirar su mano y buscaba algo en su bolso, que estaba en el suelo junto a ellos.

-¿Qué buscas? -preguntó Elías, parpadeando rápidamente, para despabilarse.

Cristian no respondió. Sacó algo de su bolso y apartó su cadera hacia atrás, sólo un poco.

Elías observó el objeto que Cristian manipulaba, aunque en la oscuridad de las 4 de la madrugada no pudo distinguir mucho. ¿Una pequeña botella de agua mineral, quizás? No. Un envase más pequeño que eso, que refulgía a la luz de la luna. Parecía ser un envase de crema para las manos, o de gel para el cabello. Sí, eso parecía ser: Gel... ¡¿Gel?! Elías se sonrojó intensamente al darse cuenta, al tiempo que se le escapaba un infantil gemido de sorpresa. Cristian, que permanecía con la mirada baja, sonrió en secreto al oírlo, pero prosiguió cuidadosamente con su tarea. Elías tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración al sentir los deditos de Cristian en su pene, colocándole el lubricante. Elías estaba tan tímido que desvió la mirada y decidió pensar en algo. Entonces lo recordó, y comprendió: era eso lo que Cristian había ido a comprar, en la tarde. Cristian siempre tenía un plan. Elías sonrió. "Así es Cristian" pensó.

-Ya está. -dijo Cristian alegremente, dándole los últimos toques. Volvió a acercarse más a Elías y a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

-Eres increíble. -dijo Elías, en un suspiro. Cristian no supo a qué se refería él, exactamente. Levantó una ceja, en señal de duda, pero Elías sonrió y negó con la cabeza, como quitándole importancia a las palabras. Acto seguido, rodeó la cintura de Cristian con sus brazos, atrayéndolo más a sí, y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Cristian se sorprendió un poco ante ese acto repentino; realmente Elías estaba tomándolo como algo suyo. Al fin. Cristian siempre se había sentido, en algún sentido, y en gran medida, propiedad de Elías. También sabía que Elías sabía lo que poseía. Pero nunca en la amistad que compartieron, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos había hecho alusión a ese lazo invisible, esa correa de propiedad...

Cristian ya no podía esperar a más; supo que ya era el momento de llevar a la realidad su entrega total. Sus labios se despegaron de los de Elías, pues levantó un poco el cuerpo, y fue acomodándose en la posición deseada. La respiración de Elías se aceleró al sentir su propio miembro introduciéndose en el culo de Cristian, mientras este se acomodaba lentamente. Cristian también estaba algo agitado debido a la fuerte y extraña sensación en su interior, pero su audacia persistía incluso a pesar del dolor singular de aquella nueva experiencia.

-¿Estás... estás bien? -preguntó Elías, con voz temblorosa y entrecortada.

Luego de exhalar unos suspiros, pero sin abrir los ojos aún, Cristian respondió:

-Sí... Sí...

-¿Seguro? No- no parece. -replicó Elías, el mismo tono. Preocupado, y tremendamente tímido.

-Se supone que un poco de dolor es normal al principio. -Respondió Cristian, intentando sonar despreocupado. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y añadió, con una media sonrisa: -Vamos, Elías: Ya es tarde para ponerse tímido.

Elías se paralizó ante esa sonrisa orgullosa y esa mirada directamente hacia él. Esa mirada que siempre le daba impulso y le transmitía seguridad. No una seguridad de que lo que fueran a hacer fuera lo correcto. Sino la seguridad de que aquello que Cristian le indicaba con su sola mirada, era precisamente aquello que él, Elías, estaba buscando.

Elías abrazó cuidadosamente a su compañero, y lo besó en la mejilla. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para apaciguar el dolor que podía estar persistiendo en él. Cristian soltó una risita. Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Elías, y retomó sus movimientos, que antes sólo eran insinuantes.

Con seguridad, su cadera se movía en un lento vaivén, de arriba a abajo. Las caricias de Elías sobre su espalda se detenían de a ratos, al tiempo que la respiración de éste se aceleraba, aunque de una forma muy reservada. Cristian, que podía percibir la aceleración de las exhalaciones de su compañero, se sintió más animado a acelerarse un poco. Pensando en esto, el dolor, por añadidura, empezaba a ser olvidado. Se aferró un poco más fuertemente al cuello de Elías, y se entregó, impaciente, a la tarea de complacerlo. Complacerlo realmente.

Elías, que aún se sentía algo egoísta, deseaba proporcionar algo de placer, o al menos algún gesto de ternura a Cristian. Pero ya no podía pensar en nada. La magnífica sensación de saberse en el interior de Cristian, la resolución de sus movimientos. Las graduales contracciones y relajaciones del interior de Cristian, el calor envolvente en su pene, la calidez cada vez más profunda... Y sus leves suspiros que se conertían en gemidos, ya, evidentemente, no sólo ocasionados por el dolor...

Las manos de Elías, quietas sobre los hombros de Cristian, temblaban un poco. En parte involuntariamente, sus finos dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo, recorriendo la espalda hasta la cadera de Cristian, pero se detuvieron al llegar hasta allí. Elías no iba a tener la impertinencia de marcarle el ritmo. Cristian soltó una risita al notarlo. Sin apartar su cabeza del hombro de Elías, bajó sus manos y tomó en ellas las manos de su tímido compañero, acomodándoselas nuevamente a cada lado de su propia cadera. Dándole el permiso que Elías necesitaba.

Elías lo tomó cuidadosamente, debido no sólo a su timidez. Sabía que Cristian era un pequeño chico, aún tierno. Pero Cristian aceleraba. La presión en su pene era ya más fuerte. El vaivén se le escapaba de sus tímidas manos. La calidez, el calor... La presión. El líquido... Cristian...

-¡Cristian...! -dijo Elías, al fin. Su voz entremezclada con aquél agudo gemido de placer.

Al oír y sentir la sensación máxima de Elías, Cristian se aferró más fuertemente al rededor de su cuello. Uno, dos movimietos más de su cadera, y su cuerpo se tensó, al tiempo que su líquido se derramó cálidamente sobre el estómago de ambos. Un instante más, y sobrevino la relajación.

Tímidos suspiros de cansancio exhalaba el uno en el hombro del otro.

Las 5 de la mañana. La brisa fresca del amanecer refrescaba sus cuerpos. El aire puro de la cima del silo les devolvía el aire faltante a sus pulmones. El cansancio dominó a Cristian, por lo que fue cayendo, adormecido, a un costado. Elías lo atrapó en sus brazos y juntos se recostaron sobre las mantas. Algunos pájaros empezaba a despertar y cantar, a los lejos. Algunas pequeñas embarcaciones comenzaban su actividad ya muy temprano abajo en el puerto. Las estrellas eran ya menos visibles. El sol de la mañana se abría paso en la terraza de la torre.

-.-.-.-.-

Ambos bajaron rápidamente, pues debían regresar pronto a la casa de Cristian. Cristian había dejado en el patio de su casa, previamente, una tienda de campaña armada. Si no regresaban antes de que su familia se despertara, la escapa sería descubierta.

Mientras regresaban, velozmente en bicicleta por las tranquilas calles del pueblo a las 6 de la mañana, se toparon de repente con unos chicos, que salieron al encuentro de ellos y los rociaron con unos aerosoles de nieve artificial. Pronto, Elías y Cristian reconocieron a los atacantes: eran compañeros del colegio. Rápidamente, Elías y Cristian recordaron que había habido una fiesta de cumpleaños de un compañero de clases. Fiesta a la que ambos habían evitado asistir, pues ya tenían planes.

-¿Cómo puede ser? ¿No viene a la fiesta, pero andan deambulando por la calle a estas horas de la madrugada? -les reprochó uno de los chicos, aunque no molesto.

-Perdón. Hicimos un campamento, pero fue realmente aburrido, por eso decidimos regresar. -respondió Elías, sonriendo mientras les enseñaba sus bolsos, en evidencia de que, efectivamente, habían tenido un campamento.

-Sí. Fue un coñazo, por eso recordamos la fiesta y vinimos para aquí tan pronto como pudimos. -se apresuró Cristian a añadir. -Pero parece que llegamos algo tarde...

-¿Tarde? -dijo uno de los chicos, soltando una carcajada. -Son las 6 de la mañana. Ya se están regresando todos a sus casas. Todas las chicas ya se fueron.

Los chicos se despidieron amistosamente de sus amigos, y retomaron el trayecto de regreso.

-Es curioso... -dijo Elías, mientras pedaleaban rápidamente en la soleada mañana de verano.

-¿El qué?

-Cuando nos rociaron de pintura roja, en el fin de clases en el parque, te molestaste. Ahora estamos manchados de nieve artificial. Tu familia puede notarlo, y te preguntarán dónde has estado en la noche. Pero ahora estás muy sonriente, a pesar de todo.

-Ah, sí.-dijo Cristian, ruborizándose de repente. -Ahora estoy mucho mejor.

Elías sonrió para sus adentros.

El teléfono celular de Elías sonó, entonces detuvieron las bicicletas en la vereda. Era Marianne. Debía regresar pronto y ayudar en los preparativos para el viaje, pues se marcharían esa misma tarde. Mientras Elías hablaba, Cristian no podía creerlo: se había olvidado del viaje de vacaciones de la familia de Elías. Había olvidado que tenía por delante todas las vacaciones sin Elías. Había logrado olvidarlo, pero sólo lo había logrado estando con Elías. Una incipiente melancolía le oprimía el pecho. Al terminar de hablar, Elías se acercó a él.

-Quería darte esto. -dijo tímidamente, mientras le ofrecía su cubo Rubik resuelto.

-No... Es tu juguete favorito. -dijo Cristian, sorprendido.

-Yo ya lo he resuelto.

-Podrías olvidarte de cómo lo lograste. Es mejor que lo conserves. -replicó Cristian, aún sorprendido.

-Por favor. Es lo mejor, lo único que tengo por ahora, para compensarte por...Por el favor. -dijo Elías, sonrojándose un poco.

Cristian abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido. Luego soltó una risita.

-Ok. Pero en cuanto lo resuelva, te lo devuelvo.-dijo sonriendo, mientras lo tomaba. Comenzó a mezclar nuevamente los colores del cubo Rubik. No sabía qué hacer para hacer tiempo y no despedirse de Elías. Pero debía irse ya. Un breve silencio entre ambos.

-Quizás, el viaje a Nysted sólo dure una semana, aún no se sabe... -comentó Elías, sin poder ocultar la misma leve melancolía. Cristian asintió.

-Ve, diviértete. -dijo Cristian, sonriendo. -No veremos pronto.

Elías asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Cristian se acercó a su amigo, tan cerca que sus flequillos se rozaban. Deseaba besarlo, pero ya había gente circulando por las calles. La gente comenzaba sus actividades muy tempano en verano (gente trotando, gente regando sus plantas, gente que iba al trabajo) Cristian, entonces, se limitó a abrazarlo fuerte y afectuosamente durante largos instantes. Elías también lo abrazó, pero antes de despegarse, Cristian recibió un rápido beso en los labios. El corazón de Cristian se aceleró, sorprendido. A Elías no le importó si alguien pudo haber visto su propio acto. Sólo así podía irse semi-conforme.

Cristian se quedó mirándolo hasta que lo perdió de vista, a lo lejos. Luego miró el cubo Rubik en sus manos. "Me pasaré las vacaciones feliz con sólo acordarme de este campamento." pensó, sonriendo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Mi primer fic con contenido lemon (explícito). ¿Se nota? Quiero decirles que acepto tomatazos virtuales. Quizás me fui demasiado en detalles y explicaciones, y quizás un lemon deba sentirse, y no sólo comprenderse. Haré lo que pueda para mejorar mi forma de escribir.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y entretenido esta historia. Yo me he divertido escribiéndola, a pesar de que la parte lemon me ha resultado una auténtica partida de coco xD. Como sea, escribir sobre esta pareja es siempre un placer :)**


End file.
